


Personal Space

by colls



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: NCIS:LA, Deeks/Any, He's always finding excuses to touch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



As they walked into the building, Deeks touched the small of Kensi's back slightly and, in a gentlemanly gesture, reached ahead of her to pull open the door. While she wouldn't admit it in a million years, she secretly loved small gestures like that. They seemed mildly romantic, despite being uncharacteristic for the agent/tomboy persona she'd built up for herself. Besides, his hand was warm and reassuring and slightly electric. Then she reminded herself that this was Deeks and scowled. Deeks either didn't notice or didn't care.

While riding the elevator, he stood so close to her that their arms brushed slightly every so often. Deeks was talking about something related to the case, but Kensi's thoughts were focused on the way the hairs on her arms stood up each time he drifted closer.

Standing in the offices of one of the accountants they needed to interview that day, she noticed there was a cup of coffee on the desk. It reminded her of how their fingers brushed and seemed to linger when Deeks had handed her a coffee a this morning.

The more she thought of it, the more she recalled several occasions in the past few weeks where Deeks had invaded her personal space. He lingered over her shoulder looking at the computer, he touched her hair while they were on stakeout last week and constantly had his arm around her when they had to be undercover as an engaged couple. He practically groped her then. She had stood at the jewelry counter and leaned into his long frame and had smashed the heel of her boot into his foot to keep herself from groping back.

Even now, when they weren't undercover as anything, he was standing too close. Wrapping up the conversation with the accountant, Kensi purposely walked a few paces ahead of Deeks on her way to the elevators.

"Hey. Wait up, what's the rush?"

"We have four more accountants to interview. I don't want to be at this all day." She poked at the elevator button and turned around to make another snarky comment. Instead of facing him from a few feet away, Deeks had caught up to her and was standing so close that he startled her slightly. He placed a hand on her arm, "Hey, what's gotten into you?"

Yup. He was definitely in her personal space. So close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. She licked her lips slightly, thinking about how all she had to do was tilt slightly and their lips would meet.

As the elevator doors slid open, she snapped out of her musings and shrugged his hand off. "What is with you touching me all the time?"

Deeks didn't respond, he merely followed her into the elevator and smiled.


End file.
